


Will

by written_in_starlight



Series: the original rewrite [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, lotta arguing there, very implied tho, will... doesn't have the best relationship with his mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight
Summary: If this was any normal night, Will could sneak in and out of the house without waking anybody. But sometimes his luck runs out, and Will has to deal with the consequences of sneaking out.
Series: the original rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761235





	Will

There was a light on in the kitchen. And since Jared liked to think he was sneaky and Zoë wanted to fly under the radar, it meant one of Will’s parents were awake. Awake, and if Will had to guess, waiting for him.

For half a second, Will debated just turning around and walking the other direction. Maybe if he was lucky, Finn or Melody would still be awake, or they wouldn’t mind Will waking them up to help him sneak into their houses. But Will’s phone was still in his bedroom, and there was no way Will was going to throw stones at either of their windows like some cliché movie trope. So Will steeled himself and quietly let himself back into the house.

The silence felt heavier than usual, as Will carefully closed the door behind him and locked it again. But it wasn’t until Will was halfway up the stairs that it was finally broken.

“William.”

Will winced. Breaking out the full name. _Fuck_ he was in trouble.

Will turned around to see his mother framed by the light from the kitchen. “Hi.”

“Where were you?”

“Out for a walk.”

Will couldn’t see his mother’s expression, but there was no mistaking the way her shoulders stiffened. “At five in the morning?”

Will shrugged. “Yeah. Couldn’t sleep. Wanted some fresh air without bothering Jared.” No need to tell her he’d actually been out all night.

“Do you know how dangerous that is?” Will’s mother demanded. “Just because things are quiet around here doesn’t mean they’re _safe_ William.”

God Will hated his full name. “It’s fine.”

“It is _not_ fine. What if something had happened to you? We wouldn’t know where to _begin_ looking for you.”

“Jared would know.”

There was a pause, and Will sent a silent apology to his brother for _kinda_ throwing him under the bus with Will.

“Jared knows you’ve been sneaking out?”

“Yeah.” 

“Meaning this isn’t the first time.”

“No.”

His mother let out a long sigh. “I thought we were over this Will.”

“Yeah, well,” Will shrugged again, “I told you moving wouldn’t do sh—anything.” He barely caught himself before he swore. That would just make things worse, and Will was already tired of this argument.

“That’s not why we moved, and you know it.”

“Oh, so all those pointed “fresh start” comments weren’t aimed at me?” Five am really wasn’t conducive to Will holding his tongue.

“Don’t sass me William Hayden Lunacen.”

“Kay, fine, whatever.” Will turned his back on his mother. “I’m going to bed. Night Mom.”

“Don’t walk away from me while I’m talking to you.”

“What do you want?” Will spun around again. “What do you think this is going to change?”

He couldn’t read his mother’s expression, her face in shadows from the kitchen light.

“No more late night wanderings,” was all she said. “It’s far too dangerous, even if Jared knows where you are.”

Will was too tired to keep fighting. “Fine.”

“I mean it William.”

“I said fine.” Will spun on his heel. “Goodnight, _Mother_.”

His mother let him go without another word, and Will gratefully escaped to his room, where Jared was still asleep, apparently unbothered by their argument.

Will leaned against the door, closing his grey eyes with a soft sigh. “Dangerous, my ass,” he muttered.

When Will opened his eyes again, they glowed neon green, and he smirked. “Whatever she thinks is out there is nothing compared to _me_.” 


End file.
